


Nolan Apologizes With His Mouth

by Poplitealqueen



Category: Defiance (TV)
Genre: Blow Job, Domination/ Submission, Dubious Consent, Forced Ejaculation, M/M, Psychological Torture, Public Blow Jobs, Sex Slave, domestic ( just a bit)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-01-14 04:15:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1252393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poplitealqueen/pseuds/Poplitealqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PLEASE NOTE, THIS IS ON A PERMANENT HIATUS. -December 10th, 2017</p><p>Who knew Shaming Rituals could be used against people outside the Liro?</p><p>Nolan sure as hell didn't have a clue about that annoying tidbit.</p><p>After humiliating Datak Tarr in public countless times, Nolan finally fucks up. Now he has to apologize.</p><p>He just didn't realize how.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Because there should be more fics about these two, and there isn't. Which annoys the bananas outta me.  
> I mean, I'm all for Stahma/Kenya, but I cannot be the only one that saw a little itty-bitty spark of interest in the episode where Datak "saves" sick Nolan.  
> ...  
> I really like this ship, and I'd rather it not sink to the murky depths of the Fandom Sea.  
> So, without further ado; enjoy ;)

Nothing ever seems stupid when it's actually happening.  
It's always after the fact that you realize "oops, maybe that wasn't such a hot idea."  
Nolan had experienced that epiphany many times throughout his life:  
At 8, when he 'accidentally' put his sister's favorite Barbie Doll into the oven.  
At 11, when he " accidently" started the ignition of his older brother's car to catch a glimpse of the first ET's landing.  
At 17, when he almost accidentally nearly got that one girl pregnant.  
At 21, when he accidently forgot to break the news to his mother that he had enlisted.  
At 35, when he accidently explained to Irisa what sex was.

But there was no " accidently" with this; no easy way out. It was simple; so idiotically simple he couldn't even blame it on his own stupidity.  
In short, he had royally fucked up. And there was not gonna be an easy way out of this one.


	4. NOT A CHAPTER ( SORRY SORRY) I NEED OPINIONS!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read the title, genius.

Hey peeps who have been reading, commenting, kudosing, and bringing my attention to Nolan's- and I _quote_ : " Bubble...*yummy* ass " on this fic, I just wanna say thanks. You guys are just fantastic, and as more of you creep out of the shadows of fandomland with each new episode of season 2 ( that's right. I know. An influx of comments every Thursday. Coincidence? I think not.) I find myself wanting to bring you guys the best that smut has to offer.

Which brings me to my point!  
I AM NOT ABANDONING THIS FIC, BUT I WILL BE SWITCHING IT TO SEASON 2!  
Why? Cuz I'm liking it better. It's way more raunchy ( Datak you wanted Yewell to do WHAT in prison? Datak did you just KISS THAT ITATHIENT?! CAN YOU DO IT ONE MORE TIME, I didn't see...Ha.) and it would just make more sense in my brain. 

But what do you all think about that? Hate it? Love it? Sick of me talking?

Thanks again, and expect the beautiful revised version out soon ( now with 27% more canon)!

Love and all that jazz,  
Isimun

**Author's Note:**

> The stage has been set. Get ready for some smut down the line.
> 
> C'mon, peeps, let's make this a thing.


End file.
